


The Dream Journal

by GlitchyWolf351



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWolf351/pseuds/GlitchyWolf351
Summary: Just sharing the dreams and/or nightmares I've had :DSome will seem normal and/or average, some will be steamy and InTerEsTing, or some will be very bloody and angsty :'DSome might include family and friends, some might include fictional characters, and some might include real celebrities and people I look up to :"D





	1. Arena

I had a dream that I was thrown into an arena full of people. I was wearing chainmail armor and only wielded two daggers. The King was telling the crowd who should be executed, the assassin, or the warriors sent from another kingdom, then he starts the battle by releasing the warriors onto the battlefield. All of those warriors were wearing a heavier type of armor, helmets that did cover their faces, and wielded either axes or swords.  
In this fight I slowly begin to take down the warriors one by one by slitting their throats. The leader, who wielded an axe, successfully cut my forearm off, so I got the other warrior that was left and made them use their axe to decapitate their leader, and in turn I stabbed them in the neck.  
So I got to escape execution, but at what cost? You see, when the last warrior fell, their helmet fell off dramatically only to reveal that this warrior was was my best friend! When I saw their face I immediately ran to the other dead warriors and took off their helmets and lo and behold they were all my close friends!! Yes, that does include the decapitated head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to tell them about this :D


	2. Demon Chase

I was in a vent, fleeing from someone or something. I heard it aggressively crawling in the vents, so I began to crawl and find a way out of the ventilation system. As I tried to reach the end, I fell out of the vent and into a library. The library had people studying or searching for books and had snacks resting on a table near the front desk.

  


I see an exit, and as soon as I did the creature chasing me found me, so I ran to the exit, and when I did I was in a school hallway, but it was forked. I took the path on the left which lead me to a locker room. Empty, but I felt the dampness that came from the showers. While investigating the locker room, the same creature appeared from another door, it corners me, but I jump on the walls and was able to escape the creature again. When I exited the room, I was back in the same hallway, but this time the doors to the library were gone.

  


There was nothing but a wall, so I took the other path and opened the door. There I was in an office full of busy men. I heard the creature coming after me, so out of instinct I grab a framed certificate, removed the certificate and held it in my mouth and ran. As the creature confronted me again, I used the empty frame to hit the creature. When I dropped the certificate, I realized that it was burning from my saliva. I find another door and take said door only to appear in the halls of a house.

  


The creature from the office busted down the door, so I ran to another door that lead to outside, but as the door opened, there was a second creature, same as the first one, so I ran back and jumped over the first creature, then jumped into a random pile of plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this one weird and interesting at the same time. I have drawn the head on how the creature looked and have done rough sketches of it's full body. It's all black. Very humanoid with razor shard claws, teeth, and horns. It has not pupils and both its eyes and mouth are white that emit a a dim glow when in the dark.


	3. Torture

I was running in a forest. I remember calling out to my boyfriend (at the time, we are no longer together), and I remember hearing his voice saying "over hear."

When I ran to the voice I encountered the same creature from the previous dream. When the creature towered over me, I ran as fast as I could, but I trip and fall into what felt like an endless pit. 

I tried moving body, but I couldn't move a single muscle. Lights turn on and I see my boyfriend tied to a chair and yelling, "Let me go," followed by him yelling out my name. I tried to call his name, but I couldn't make a sound.

I remembered just laying there and seeing the two creatures walking in, and began to torture my boyfriend. All I heard where his screams and cries for help. All I could do was lay there motionless, voiceless, and in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time, this dream and the previous dream freaked me out. It still freaks me out especially now that I've drawn the head of the creature.


End file.
